White Horse
by Vintageranger
Summary: Turbo era Tommy and Katherine


_**Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
And I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
And days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known**_

Katherine sat at the vacant table, toying with a straw, as she waited for her boyfriend Tommy to arrive. She had just gave one of the most exciting and exhilarating speeches of her life in front of her whole graduating class and she couldn't wait to tell him about it.

"Hey Kat" Tommy said with a grin as he took a seat next to her "You wouldn't believe it my uncle's crew thinks I'm a natural racer"

Kat smiled at his almost childlike enthusiasm "That's great, you missed a great graduation"

"Your speech" Tommy asked as he sipped his smoothie "How did it go?"

"Great!" Kat replied with excitement "I was really nervous but having Adam and Tanya in the front row helped"

Tommy's face fell "Look Kat I'm sorry I should have been there"

Kat shook her head "You had an incredible opportunity handed to you"

"I knew you'd understand" Tommy said with a grin as he jumped up and kissed her cheek on his way out "look I have to head back Uncle John wanted to introduce me to one of his sponser"

Katherine forced a smile and watched him leave

_**That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around**_

Deep down Katherine couldn't ignore the voice that asked

What about what is important to me?

_**Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams  
About you and meHappy endings  
Now I know**_

The rangers had two things to celebrate as they sat at the juice bar, they had defeated Griller and Katherine had been accepted to the Royal Dance Academy in London. She felt so many emotions apprehension and excitement.

"That's incredible you get to London and study now" Tommy said with a smile "I'm just sorry I didn't get to see you audition"

"Tanya was a good cheering section" Katherine replied

"Uncle John had a new car brought in and the time just got a way from me" Tommy apologized

Katherine shook her head and laughed slighty, trying to suppress the annoyance that crept slightly through her

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around**_

Once again Katherine thought to herself

"When will I come first?"

_**Here you are your sitting there  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry**_

Soon she found herself at the airport with Tommy by her side, she had said goodbye to the others earlier in the morning.

"Look Kat I want to apologize for being so preoccupied with my racing ever since school ended, I feel like we didn't get to hang out much" Tommy said as they waited for her plane to taxi in

Katherine looked at Tommy "How do really feel about me Tommy?"

Tommy looked at her stunned by the bluntness of the question "Katherine you have to know I care about you"

"Tommy do you love me?" Katherine asked without breaking a beat for fear she would lose her nerve

"Katherine I ..." Tommy looked at her is face turning a slight shade of red

Katherine had hoped Tommy would grab her around the waist and profess his love but she had to take the rose colored glasses off, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him

"Kat I'm sorry I can't say it" Tommy said as they hugged

"I know" Katherine said with a slight hitch in her voice

_**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now**_

Katherine looked out the window as Angel Grove spread out below her. She was sad to leave but it was time to open a new chapter in her life. She was no longer a ranger, no longer a high school student. She had loved but didn't feel as though she had lost, the lessons she had learned in Angel Grove would serve her immensely .__She was no longer felt like a girl dreaming about a man, she was a woman dreaming about her future and what ever it held.

_**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now**_


End file.
